


Promdi Province, To Your Heart

by axcel_lili



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcel_lili/pseuds/axcel_lili
Summary: Prompt161: City boy si Jongin, yayamanin, his vacations are always out of the country. kaya naman excited na excited siya ng imbitahan siyang umuwi sa probinsya ni Kyungsoo. dapat magpaimpress kina tito at tita! fuck wait, di siya marunong magkamay





	Promdi Province, To Your Heart

 

 

“Hindi ka ba naiinitan dyan sa suot mo, iho?”

 

Ang may ari ng pantalon na may nakakabit na tao ay di malaman kung ano gagawin. The three elderly people on the table were giving him the supreme weird looks. Halos matapon naman ang kamatis sa platitong maliit na dala ng matandang si Lola Insang—sa katandaan at sa di pantay na sahig na kawayan.

 

Amoy na amoy ang bagoong.

 

Sabi ng matanda in a true bungal fashion, “Oh, di ka ba magpapalit ng damit?”

 

 

Napakamot ang tao sa batok.

Meet Kim Jongin.

Six foot one at naka-Levi’s jeans. Mayaman.

 

 

“Wala syang dala, la.” Sabi ng binata on the other end, expert hands peeling a mountain of berdeng indian mangoes.

Meet Do Kyungsoo.

Twenty-four at may alagang tatlong biik. That’s all you need to know. (Oh sorry, one more, hindi raw siya cute. Ssshhhh, basta. No.)

 

 

“Saglit lang, Nong. Ikukuha kita nung akin,” tumayo ang isa pang lalaki mula sa kabilang bahagi ng lamesa. Hindi lihim na minata siya ni Kyungsoo.

Do Seungsoo.

Ang pakialamero at may pasimuno.

 

 

Sa biglang pagdating ng taga-Maynila, nailabas ora-orada ang mga kubyertos na magara, pati baso at ung pinggan na kabigat dalhin. Baka daw kumapit sa damit niyang mukhang bago ang amoy ng bagoong isda at toyo. Sayang daw. Mangiti-ngiti lang ang bisita, ‘ _bwisita’_ bulong ni Kyungsoo but he pretended not to hear and spend the time na lang to assure the elders that its fine kumakain po ako ng bangus. Nakita niya kung pano di magkandaugaga ang mga matanda minus the father sa eksena dahil nasa trabaho pa daw, gumagawa ng tokador.

 

“Kulas, buksan mo ung sardinas,” utos ni Mama Do.

 

Simula ng makarating sa probinsya, hindi pa niya nahuling tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya (if you exclude the moment na halos maibagsak niya ang sako ng manga pagkauwi sa bahay at nakita si Jongin. Para gusto niyang maiyak). He should know because Jongin spent the majority of the hour staring at his face na kahit kelan di nagbago, medyo pumula lang ng konti—ung kutis ng mga mestiza kapag nababad ng konti sa arawan. Nakakamiss. Kung gaano todo makaiwas ni Kyungsoo, ganun din naman todo makapihit-pihit si desperadong Jongin na makalapit. Pero nung banggitin ng mama niya ang sardinas, napa-nganga si Kyungsoo. Di nakuntento, pinalo pa siya sa pwet.

 

“Bilisan mo! Pagod yan sa biyahe! Anak, sandali lang ha? Ano nga uli pangalan mo?”

 

Dun nagtama ang paningin nila and Kim Jongin knew Kyungsoo enough to know that Kyungsoo was dying to hide in a rock. Kasi takte, anlaki na niya pero pinalo pa siya sa pwet. Okay lang kung sila lang, pero patawarin andyan po si Jongin very much gwapo kahit nakangangang parang lapu-lapu.

 

“J-jongin po, nay.”

 

Bumukas ang pinto sa may tarangkahan na ikinabaling ng atensyon ng mga nasa lamesa. Nagtanggal ng sobrerong de-habi sa dahon ang bagong dating, nakakamisetang syang puti at slacks na brown. May mga gatla na siya sa noo at medyo abo ang kulay ng ibang bahagi ng buhok lalo sa tuktok. Ibinaba nito ang bag with a thump, halatang may mga mabigat na bagay sa loob kagaya siguro ng mga lagare at martilyo. That exact moment napalunok si Jongin, kasi nagmano si Seungsoo sa matanda and proclaimed in a voice that was not a whisper, “May bisita tayo, tay!” Dala ni future bayaw ang pangpalit niyang damit sa kamay na ipinanturo, at napalunok uli si Jongin.

_Amang mahabagin, tulungan Niyo ako._

:::

 

Muntik sumabog sa kaba ang dibdib ni Jongin, halos hindi niya rin malunok ang kanina pa nasa bibig na buntot ng sardinas—sa sobrang pino kala mo na-blender. Mas gusto niya ang bangus pero dahil matalim ang tingin ng tatay at naibuhos na ni nanay ang sardinas sa umuusok niyang kanin, wala nang nagawa si Jongin kundi magpasalamat at ngumiti ng tunay (na nakakaiyak). In return, natuwa ang lola ni Kyungsoo sa malalaki niyang subo at kinurot pa siya sa pisngi. Panay ang tanong ng mga kamag-anak ni Kyungsoo, kaliwa’t kanan, na puro excited sa bagong mukha. 

 

Walo sila sa hapag (dumating ang tita Ines hihingi lang daw ng kanin pero ayun nakiupo na rin) and for a moment, he recalled if when was the last time kumain sila ng kanilang pamilya at ng ganito kaingay before he move apartments away. Nakangiti at hindi naghihiyawan over business deals.

 

“Brown talaga buhok mo?”

 

“Halos lahat ba dun may kotse?”

 

“E may girlfriend ka na ba iho?”

 

Dito siya nasamid, ininom ang Tang pineapple juice-walang yelo- at lumingong palihim kay Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo…hay, napaka-cute. Magkatabi silang kumakain pero parang malayo, ni hindi magbunggo ang kanilang siko. Hindi rin siya kinikibo, nakakasakit ng heart.

 

Jongin coughed to hide the pathetic whimper at saka umupong tuwid, lalaking-lalaki ang dating. “Wala pa ho.”

 

“Ay naku!” tumawa obnoxiously si lolo Pilong, bungal na rin “mahina ka!”

 

At totoo. Kaya nakisabay na rin siya ng tumawa ang mga matanda, hindi na pinansin ang ibang nagtatalsikang kanin bawat buka nila ng bibig. Nanlumo ng kaunti ang balikat niya, nakangiti pa rin pero di makatingin sa kanan.

 

Si Tatay Do ang bumasag,

 

“E sinong pinunta mo rito? Ang layo rito, bakit ka napunta?”

 

Sino.

 

Hindi planado ang pagpunta ni yamaning Kim Jongin sa payak na Malanay, Brgy Sta Barbara Pangasinan. Nangyari na isang araw tatlong ring ang narinig sa smartphone ni Jongin. Halos ireject niya ang call, pero nung parating na si tanned thumb to swipe the phone to red icon, kinutuban siya at sa huli ay pinasak ang gadget sa tainga.

 

Sira ang itim na Fortuner niya ng araw na yun, hindi niya rin mahiram ang kay Kuya Junmyeon dahil ginamit pa-Laguna. May supposed meeting nga siya ng araw na yun e. But he almost tripped on the bathroom in haste, donned what’s nearest on his closet at saka nagpara ng taxi pa-terminal ng provincial bus. Daig pa niya ang may mangangaanak na asawa. Halos limang oras ang biyahe, sumabay pa ang traffic. Sa limang oras na yun, nakatanaw lang siya sa bintana, malikot ang mga tuhod at halos di matulog dahil baka malagpasan ang dapat puntahan. May mga namimigay ng sample ng macapuno sa bus, halos maiyak siya kasi akala si Kyungsoo ang nasa harap. Sinapo niya ng palad ang mukha and he groaned because he has been seeing his best friend’s face in every people and in everywhere.

 

Lumunok muna siya bago sumagot pero ang nanay na ang sumabad. “—Inimbitahan nga kasi daw ni Seungsoo, makalanghap ba ng hangin. Wala ka kasi dito kanina.”

 

“Wala bang hangin sa Maynila?” pabiro pero may kung ano sa tono.

 

Nag-roll ang eyes ni Tita Ines, nakisabad na rin kahit may talong sa ngipin. “Syempre, alam mo naman.”

“Hindi pa ako nakapunta run e! Pano ko malalaman?” wika nito, kinakayod ng madiin ang laman ng plato gamit ang kamay.

 

Si Jongin ulit, “Imbitahan ko po kayo…” ang boses niya nung simula, nung tumingin ng matalim si tatay Do “…minsan, tay…” ay unti-unti naglaho. Pati siya gusto rin maglaho, palamon sa lupa. He tried his best not to wince but smile. Tapos may bastardong sinipa ang paa niya sa ilalim ng lamesa, thus making his smile wider. He can’t scream now and find the culprit, can he?

 

Nerbyosong tumawa ang tao sa tabi niya at pinaalalang malamig na raw ang kape.

 

:::

 

“Nen niman kan ed dya? Antoy ngaran mo a?”

 

Si Jongdae naman ang pinsan ni Kyungsoo, medyo payat, ngumunguya ng duhat, magulo ang tabas ng buhok at mukhang di yata marunong mag-tagalog. Patay tayo dyan.

 

Sasabog pa lang sana ang mga lihim na romantic feelings sa dibdib ni Jongin, magtutulay sa bibig pati sa mga kamay at mararamdaman kahit ng mga balahibo niya sa likod. Ang problema pinutakte sila ng mga kamag-anak ni Kyungsoo on the wrong moment.

 

May nag-abot lang ng plato ng pansit, dalawa sila nung una maya-maya lima na.

 

Nariyang may nag-abot na ng hiniwang santol at dakot ng buo buong asin, may nagkwento ng siguro nakakatawa kasi humahagikgik ang mga bata tapos may nagsesermon, ung lolo _— “Namameus kila! Kababaing kayo!”_ Ayun kay Nana Soling, madalang daw kasi silang makakita ng mga taga Maynila sa lugar nila, kaya pasensya na iho pero salamat naging kaibigan mo si Kulas namin, medyo mataray kaya yan minsan. Andun din naman si Kyungsoo, katabi niya lang din sa kawayang hagdan, nakanguso habang may pinipitik sa binti. Sa totoo lang, gusto niya ang atensyon, mukha rin naman kasing natutuwa ang mga pinsan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Plus points, dude. One day, they could go back here at magdadala sila ng maraming pasalubong, ung nakalatang biskwit at mga chocolates. But right now, all he wanted was to corner Kyungsoo in a wall. Talk. Say sorry. Say I love you na rin, tsaka kiss kapag pinalad.

 

Ang problema, nakatililis na pala si Kyungsoo kanina pa nang di nya namalayan.

 

Umalis na ang mga bata dahil maliligo, ung mga tita naman maglilinis muna daw ng mga plato. Dyan daw muna si Jongin, pasama kay Kyungsoo mamaya, ipasyal daw siya. Nahihiya man si Jongin na kalaking tao e walang ginagawa, wala rin siya gaano mapuntahan, may baka dun sa may bungad tapos andami aso papuntang bukid. Di niya makita kung nasan si Kyungsoo. Si Jongdae ang tanging pwede niyang tanungin pero paano ba ito.

 

Jongin bashfully chuckled and smiled. Sabi nila universal language ang smile, kaya he held on that thought and tried, “Um, si Kyungsoo…” ngumiwi siya sa paghahand gesture niya, para siyang nakikipag-usap sa pipi. Sana di ma-offend si future pinsan. “Alam mo kung nasan?”

 

Jongdae stopped chewing, then he brought his duhat-stained fingers sa lips niya na parang gumuguhit ng heart. At that moment, nabuhayan ng pag-asa si Jongin and hugged an enthusiastic Jongdae in return. Dinala siya nito sa maliit na koral na may lamang pinkish na mga baboy.

 

Baket?

 

“Um, asan si Kyungsoo?” mabagal at palinga-linga niyang sabi. Alam mo na, baka surprise.

 

“On, Kyungsoo! Gawa tu atan ey!” heto naman si Jongdae, hinila na nga siya sa babuyan isinususog pa sa kanya ang maliit na sako ata ng feeds. Hindi sila nagkaintindihan. Nag-oink oink ang mga baboy, sabi siguro _papa, feed me!_

 

:::

 

Tinuro niya ang isang biik sa gilid. Sa inis na rin siguro dahil ang mga baboy hindi nakakaintindi. “You! Stay where you are!”

 

“Huy! Anong sinasabi mo kay Dorothy?” sabi ng batang babae, nakatingala at nakakunot ang noong may bahid ng pawis. Dilaw ang kanyang suot na bestida at may design na sunflower.

 

“Ah, Matutina.” He recalled.

 

“Yeri!” reklamo ng bata, nag-aakusa ang mga mata parang na-offend masyado. “Ako si Yeri!”

 

Para sa isang bata, napaka-ingay at mareklamo ni Yeri. Malawak din ang bokabularyo, mukhang matalino. Yun nga lang, madaling magtampo, natigil lang ng bigyan ng chocolate. Salamat sa chocolate!

 

“Kinakantahan mo ba sila? Alam mo bang kinakantahan ni Kuya Kyungsoo sina Dorry at Dorothy at tsaka si Kai minsan? Kinantahan ka na ba niya para matulog? English din?”

 

Kai ang pangalan ng isang baboy?

 

“Sino sa kanila si Kai, Yeri?” Jongin frantically scanned the lazy little pigs with a growing smile on his lips. Nakasilay ng pag-asa e, if he could kakargahin niya si Kai at yayakapin. Ang kyut siguro ni Kai. Ang thoughtful naman ng mahal niya.

 

“Ayun oh!” turo ng bata “Ung itim ang kulay ng pwet.”

 

Jongin couldn’t believe it, ngumiwi siya at sinabuyan ng feeds ang ulo ng biik sa inis. Yung biik bulag na nagtatakbo, nalagyan ata sa mata. Yung may itim na pwet talaga ang ipinangalan sa kanya, hindi naman maitim ang kanya a? Nakita na ba ni Kyungsoo? Kaka-bulong niya ng Kyungsoo, narinig ni Yeri at walang ano-anoy sinabi na si Kyungsoo raw nakita niyang may dalang basket at kawayan.

 

Without second thoughts pinaturo niya sa bata kung saang banda yun. Nalaman ni Jongin na di biro ang magtawid-tawid, somehow it looked like he was dancing when actually iniiwasan niya lang ang mga nagkalat na tae ng baka at kambing. Tapos ito pa, halos habulin siya ng mga galit na pabo.

 

Si Kyungsoo ay naratnan nilang papunta sa direksyon nila pero tumigil ng makita sila. Kumaway si Jongin pero di niya ito ibinalik, bagkus pinahaba ang nguso at mukha pang galit.

 

“Dito ka ba matutulog Kuya? Uuwi ka na ba mamaya, kuya pano yan ung chocolate ko?”

 

Ngumuso rin si Jongin, pinapatag ang mga dyaryo sa ilalim ng basket na paglalagyan ng manga. Ganun pa rin si Kyungsoo, nakatalikod, ung pinag-aabutan niya ng manga si Yeri pa rin.

 

“Ewan ko, di naman ako pinapansin ni kuya Kyungsoo mo e.”

 

“Nag-away ba kayo?”

 

“Uuuum…”

 

“E di hindi kayo matutulog ng magkatabi?” napasinghap ang bata, may naisip at marahas na bumulong palapit kay Jongin, “Ay, di pa pala pwede! Magagalit si Tito Joe!”

 

Natawa siya at tumango. “Oo, magagalit si Tatay.”

 

“Anong pinagsasabi mo sa bata?” when the two looked up from their small conspiracy talk, bumungad ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo’t nakatingin sa kanya. He was already holding the basket and from what Jongin could feel, gusto ni Kyungsoo na wag na siyang magsalita despite the question.

 

He huffed and murmured, “Sabi ko ansungit mo.”

 

“Ano?”

 

“Wala po, sabi ko ang ganda mo ngayon. Bagay ang basketball shorts sa tshirt mo, ang cute mo talaga kako.”

 

“Kim Jongin!” halatang inis pero halatang namula rin—sa kilig—heh.

 

“Wala naman akong sinasabing masama a?” pagrarason niya pero sumimangot si Kyungsoo. Umupo at isa-isang dinadakot ang mga manga with gigil. Ah, wala silang kasalanan.

 

“Pagpatuloy mo yan, Jongin.” Inis si Kyungsoo. Kyut. When the one na sinusuyo mo said that, it meant the opposite. Meaning, stop ka na. Kaya lang iba rin si Kim Jongin, his father didn’t raise him to back down so easily. “Alam mo ba kung anong sinasabi nila, ha? Si kuya rin kasi, may sira ata kokote. Tingnan mo wala siya rito, hindi mo mahagilap kung kelan mo kailangan. Nagpakita ka dito ng walang pasabi, akala nila kung ano.” somehow the pause in his speech made the inside of Jongin flipped, lalo nung medyo panakaw pang tumingin si Soo sa kanya only to find Jongin was already staring. Shemay, e di may nag-flipped na naman. Kyungsoo bended down again at umiwas ng tingin.

 

“Na ano?” Jongin asked in a whisper. “Anong akala nila?”

 

Kyungsoo glared. Hindi na bago.

 

“Nanliligaw ako?”

 

“Kim Jongin!” kung mapula na siya kanina, lalo na ngayon.

 

“Bakit totoo naman a!” tumayo ang lalaki, very resolute sa sinasabi.

 

“At kelan naman yun?! Nang-iinis ka ba?!”

 

“Ngayon! Sisimulan ko!”

 

“A talaga? Hahalikan mo ba ung tao bago ka manligaw?! Ano yun!” nakamaywang na si Kyungsoo at natinag lang nung nag-reak si Yeri faster than Jongin.

 

“Nag-kiss na kayo kuya?!” wide-eyes, palipat-lipat ang mata ng bata between them. In the heat of the moment nakalimutan na meron pala silang kasama.

 

“Kulas!” sigaw ni lolo pilong, dala ang lanubo ng bayabas—pamalo sa kanila dati—at winagayway sa ere, galit. Matanda na siya pero kahit uugod-ugod, mabilis siya nang magmartsa papunta sa kanila. “Di ba sabi ng tatay mo sayo mag-usap daw kayo ng masinsinan?” turo nito sa isa pang binata, sasagot sana si Kyungsoo pero di pa tapos ang matanda. “Matutina, wag kang sasabad sa usapan ng matatanda!” that earned a screeching cry from her, _ako si Yeri lolo!_ “At dinamay pa ninyo itong bugok mong pinsan! Bumaba ka diyan sa puno!”

 

“Hindi naman ako bugok, lo!” reklamo ni Haechan mula sa puno, sumayaw ang mga sanga ng manga. Lumabas ang paa nito at nagsimulang lumambitin pababa. “Hindi ako bugok, kuya Jognog!” sabi niya kay Jongin and he winced dahil bakit ba ang ambaho pakinggan ng palayaw, “Mahirap lang talagang ipasa ang grade four!”

 

Hinabol ng lolo ang kumaripas ng takbo na batang lalaki, hinawakan naman niya sa kamay ung batang babae na naiiyak. Para sa mga bata, kapag nakakita sila ng pamalo akala nila papaluin sila agad. Tumalikod si lolo pilong, pero hinarap ang dalawa ulit.

 

“Dun kayo sa may kubo!” tumalikod ito pero bumalik ulit na ikinagulat ulit din ni Jongin, “Paki-uwi nyo na rin ung mga labong!”

 

:::

 

 

“Sabi ni Kuya Seungsoo, may birthday daw. Un ang sabi niya sa akin nung tumawag, punta raw ako.” Kyungsoo glared and Jongin hastily added, “Syempre, para makita ka rin! Ikaw kaya pakay ko!”

 

Dahil sa utos ng matanda, narito ang dalawa ngayon sa kubo. Not the typical one. Dahil ito ay may apat na haligi, isang dingding at basta may bubong. At ano mang gagawin nila ay kita kahit sa malayo. Granted nasa bukid sila, wala namang tao, pero still di mo rin malaman kung meron na bang nakamasid. Para kasi itong small, cramped stage sa gitna ng palayan with the background of myriad of trees and towering bamboos.

 

At si Jongin medyo nahiya sa mga salitang binanggit kanina, kaya eto di malaman kung pano sisimulan ang heart talk ng hindi siya masusuntok after the first word.

 

Slightly appeased, bumaling si Kyungsoo sa mga bamboo sprouts. Kinarit na ito ni lola dahil ilalabong mamaya, pang-ulam. Alas-kwatro na ng hapon, medyo kulay orange na sa may bandang kanluran at sa bandang kanan naman ay puro green. He was scooting closely kay Kyungsoo kahit na may dangers of being swatted at close proximity. Medyo nagdagdagan ang sour mood niyan, napagsabihan kasi ng lolo, iniwan daw kasi ang bisita at pinag-alaga ng baboy. Bahala na, mabango rin naman si Kyungsoo e, amoy freshly cut grass sarap tuloy halikan sa leeg.

 

“Birthday nung baka ni uncle Mario, ung maliit.” He grumbled.

 

Jongin blinked dumbly.“Ung bakang puti? Ung sa may paliko?”

 

Natigilan si Jongin, then added. “Kaya may pansit?”

 

The shorter boy scowled. “Hn,” sinisipa ng paa ang hangin. "Niloloko ka lang ni kuya, kinagat mo naman." Hindi nito abot ang lupa, naka-dangling lang at nakatingin siya dito. Kaya naman gumaya si Jongin, ibinaba ang mga paa, naabot ang lupa at naistrech pa niya. Cue the smug look na agad nabawi because an ant bit him with passion he almost yelped.

 

“Bakit mo ako hina—“ nasamid, o naubo, nasobrahan ata ng hangin at di maituloy ni Kyungsoo. Yumuko siya at may nilulukot sa kamay, lumiliit ang boses every after word. “Mm, ugh ki… _ki-niss_?”

 

Jongin blinked to actually start saying something. Mabenta masyado sa kanya ang shy look na to, nawawala siya sa wisyo. Pero kung di siya magsasalita, makikita niya ang ayaw niyang makita. Stars? Bukol? “Ung—ung sa kusina?”

 

Eto na naman ang killer look. And there was something in his eyes that’s breaking. “Bakit, di ba doon? O meron pang iba?”

 

Sa tinuran, napayuko rin siya. Kagat niya ang labi. “Wala kaming relasyon ni Yoona.” Paunang paliwanag ni Jongin at nakita niyang may marahas na tinapon si Kyungsoo mula sa kamay. Isang bato. Pumikit lang siya at dumilat uli saka nagpatuloy. “Pagkauwi ko na lang ng apartment natin isang araw di na kita makita. Hindi ka rin sumasagot sa mga tawag ko,” may hikbi at pagkatapos ay sinikap niyang pagdikitin ang kanilang tuhod. “Kyungsoo…”

 

Inhale. Exhale.

 

“Alam mo wala kong pakialam sa mga karelasyon mo. Ang akin lang,” may nginig sa boses ng lalaking minamahal niyang lihim, nagpipigil ito at ayaw pahawak. “Sana di mo ako dinamay. Laruan ba ako sa tingin mo? Ha, Mr Kim?” In all honesty, kontento na siya sa best friend role, may kaibigan ka na, free lodging pa. Iniisip niya na ang feelings, like dark clouds, will eventually fade. Or like toothache that can be ignored. Alam niyang magnet si Jongin, at ang mga babae ang mga lamok, may dalang dengue, kaya minsan pikit mata na lang siyang kunwari walang alam. What the pompous guy did three weeks ago just blurred the line. Para lang nag-drowing si Kyungsoo sa buhangin around himself only for Jongin to erase it with bare hands and pull him along without consent.

 

It’s unfair.

 

“Kyungsoo, hindi! Hindi.” He panicked and edged closer, backing the other to one of the beams. Then he searched for his hand and did the same with his eyes. Ang sincerity kailangan ipadama at ipakita, paano makikita ni Kyungsoo kung hindi siya titingin? “Yung dun sa bar, ung halik ni Yoona—“ nagpumiglas ang kaharap pero gaya kanina hinuli niya uli sa kamay. “Hindi dapat nangyari un, at hindi ko ginusto yun. Magkagusto man siya sa akin pero di ko yun maibabalik. Alam mo kung bakit? Kyungsoo, tumingin ka sakin.”

 

May luhang kumawala sa mga bilugang mata and Kim Jongin was so entranced that he carefully kissed it away and he heard a gasp. He was thumbing the remains of the salty tear and breathlessly confessed, “Kasi hindi naman siya ang gusto ko e.”

 

“Ano? Sasabihin mo ako un? Gagaya ka sa mga pinanonood kong Kdrama sa gabi? Dapat ba akong matuwa? Ha?”

 

Pinisil niya ang mga malambot na palad ni Kyungsoo. Medyo ramdam niya ang mga magaspang na parte, kalyo na umusbong simula ng hawakan nito ang karit at itak araw-araw imbis na tinapay at pangmasa. Gayunpaman mainit ito, at ang kamay nilang dalawa ay parang ginawa para sa isat-isa.

 

“Kung sasabihin kong oo, magagalit ka?” Kaya mahirap umamin e. Aamin na nga si Jongin, si Kyungsoo nang-aaway pa. O ngayon natahimik siya.

 

“Pagkauwi ko, nung gabing un, hinanap kita kaagad. Tapos nakita kita sa may kusina. Ung kusina na mahal na mahal mo,” kumukurot si Kyungsoo, nakatingin ng masama. Pero hindi siya bumitaw.

 

“Gusto kitang yakapin nun, pero hindi ka tumitingin. Tapos nainis ka nung hinawakan ko braso mo. Nasaktan ako nun, Kyungsoo. Kasi…kasi,” suminghot siya ng kaunti at natawa sa sarili. “Nung araw na un andami nangyari. Nareject ang project ko sa kompanya. Tapos tumawag ate ko, nagsumbong sa kin si Rahee sinubukan daw maglayas. Nasira si Kokobap, alam mo na, ung sasakyan ko. Tsaka ung nangyari sa bar.”

 

Tahimik si Kyungsoo, walang kurap-kurap ng tulala sa mga narinig.

 

“Kilala ko na siya simula collage. Simula pa nung nakaraang taon, hindi niya naglihim sa akin. Alam mo, ang inisip ko nun ang gusto mo si Chanyeol, naisip ko kung gusto mo siya at wala akong pag-asa, bakit di na lang si Yoona?”

 

Umiling ng mahina si Kyungsoo, itinuon ang paningin sa maliit na butas sa kanyang damit, kagat-labi at mahinang bumulong. “Nakita ko un, ung halik niyo. Pero diba siya gusto ng papa mo para sayo?”

 

“Oo, nasabi nga sa kin ni Chanyeol, may nakakita sa iyo.” Jongin couldn’t help the need to squish Kyungsoo’s pudgy pinky cheeks so he pinched them and the boy scowled. Ang kyut nitong magselos, nakakagigil. “Pero ikaw ang gusto kong makita sa bahay pag-uwi e, hindi ibang tao. Yung mga luto mo, amoy mo sa umaga. Gusto ko ung labi mo ung manatili sa akin, hindi ung sa ibang tao. Sabihin man ng ibang tao na maganda siya, matalino, aba edi sa kanila na! Basta ako para sayo! Nung mawala ka hinanap kita. Sorry, naduwag ako, hindi ako nagtapat agad. Sorry baby, naitulak kita sa counter. Sakit ba? Dapat sa ref na lang natin para pantay—AW. Bakit sa tyan?!’

 

It’s a little upsetting when Jongin was just so shameless, akala niya siguro hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pero nahuli niyang tinawag siyang baby. Against his will, namula siya lalo kakulay na ng kamatis na gustong gusto ni lola. Hinihimas pa ni Jongin ang parte sa tyan na nakurot, nag-aasal bata akala mo masyadong masakit.

 

Mas lalong umusog si Kyungsoo sa haligi, isinandal ang balikat doon at saka iniangat ang tuhod para yakapin. Naglalaro na ang maraming paru-paro sa kanyang tiyan, lumundag na rin maka-tatlong beses ang kanyang malanding puso simula pa nung hawakan siya ng matangkad na binata sa kamay. Ang init ng kanyang pisngi. Pano hindi yan lulundag e nakakahiya ang mga pinagsasabi ni Jongin, kung siya un, hindi niya kakayaning magtapat ng ganun kakeso. Ang korny niya, bwiset nakakakilig. Idagdag pa na hindi natabunan ng kahit anong simpleng pajama at tshirt na kupas ang kagwapuhan nito. Bigla siyang nahiya sa suot na mahabang shorts at pulang shirt.

 

“Akala ko…pinaglalaruan mo lang ako e.” Pagtatapat ni Kyungsoo at lalong niyakap ang tuhod, tumingin sa malayo. Matamang nakatingin si Jongin at sinisilip ang kanyang mukha between his fallen bangs. “Inisip ko baka nabasa mo ung diary ko, o baka nagdaldal na naman si Baekhyun—“

 

“Si Baekhyun? May alam si Baekhyun? Kaya pala ansama ng tingin niya sa akin lagi sa bakery!” sometime after the realization, he looked at the crouching boy with a proudly knowing smirk. Hinagod niya ang sariling buhok na agad ding bumalik sa ayos. “Anong nakasulat sa diary, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo glared. Ang kapal ng mukha nito, kanina lang nagdadrama tapos ngayon nang-aasar na?

 

Jongin grinned.

 

“Naka-morse code ba pangalan ko dun o binigyan mo ako ng nickname?”

 

Inasahan na ni Jongin ang dumating na suntok. Pero sa ganda ng mood niya, di na niya pinansin kung masakit. He just laughed heartily and welcomed the incoming punches and small pinches. Mas maganda na ito kaysa sa hindi siya pansinin. Mas masakit yun, ung pagtaguan ka ng taong mahal mo hindi mo alam kung nasan na, kung kumakain ba. No call, no text. Matatanggap niya kahit i-hate-you pero kahit ano walang dumating e. Pasalamat talaga siya kay bayaw kung hindi tatanda si Jongin na binata at broken hearted.

 

“Tumigil ka na, tawa ka ng tawa! Baliw. Umuwi ka na lang kaya? Di ka ba hinahanap sa inyo?!”

 

He just stuck out his tongue and smiled, “Bahala sila, basta dito muna ako. Para saan at andun si Kuya Joonmyeon. Maaasahan rin naman si Krystal, kaya nila un, kauuwi ko lang galing Tokyo. Dito muna ako Kyungsoo. Susuyuin pa kita e.” mangiti-ngiti si Jongin, tinamaan ng kilig saka biglang nagtakip ng mukha. Nasuntok tuloy ulit.

 

Gawa ng takip pa rin sa mukha niya ang mga kamay, hindi siya gaano naintindihan ni Kyungsoo. inulit niya habang nakadapa sa sahig na kawayan ng kubo. “Mag-iinuman daw kami ni tatay mamaya.”

 

“Hah? Kinausap mo si tatay?”

 

Nagwiggle-wiggle ang katawan ng binata sa sahig, nakatakip pa rin. “Oo, nagpaalam ako tungkol sa iyo.”

 

“Di ka ba natakot?!” nakakatakot naman talaga ang tatay niya kung minsan, lalo para sa mga manliligaw. Kaya nga wala pa siyang boyfriend hanggang ngayon. Kaya nga rin siya lumuwas ng Maynila dahil gusto lang ng tatay niya ay dun sa bukid at sa bahay, masyadong protective at natatakot para sa mga anak.

 

Dito na tuluyang umupo si Jongin, tuwid ang likod. “Natakot! Tapos panay tingin niya sa kamay ko, kayo nakakamay ako naka-spoon. Di ko naman mabitawan, di ko alam ang gagawin. Alam mo bang hiyang-hiya ako, Kyungsoo. Baka galit siya at dahil dun ayaw niya ako para sa iyo. Tapos naisip ko may martilyo siya sa bag…”

 

“Alam mo Jongin, ansarap mo sapakin. Bakit ka naman mamartilyuhin ng tatay ko?”

 

“Sorry, nagpanic lang.” eto na naman, presenting Jongin pouting so hard like a duck. Kyungsoo was like a nagging wife, scolding Jongin bakit daw pumayag sa inuman e hindi naman daw siya umiinom. And Jongin rubbed his knee, cajoling that hey umiinom naman ako minsan, ayaw ko lang pakita sa iyo kasi alam ko ayaw mo amoy alak. Tsaka kasama rin sina Kuya Seungsoo marahil pati mga tito sa kabilang baryo.

 

“Di matutuwa si tatay kung tatangi ako. Panahon na baby para pakita kong manly toh!” sabi niya sabay dagok sa dibdib.

 

Simangot pa rin ang sinukli ni Kyungsoo, naka-cross arms. “Palagay ka na ata a? Inari mo na ring tatay ang tatay ko.”

 

Ngumiting maningning si Jongin, iniunat uli ang mga paa sa lupa ngunit di na uli isinayad, takot sa mga langgam na nag-aabang. Dito sa kubong maliit, napuno ang puso ni Jongin ng tuwa. Banayad ang hagod ng hangin sa kanilang balat at buhok, humuhuni ang mga ibon at parang ang araw na palubog ay naliliwanag lamang para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Kaya niyang mabuhay ng ganito. Basta nandyan si Kyungsoo sa tabi.

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Sana alam mo na sa probinsya, sosyal ang tingin nila sa mga delata.”

 

:::

 

Hindi nagkamali si Jongin ng sabihing baka pati kamag-anakan sa kabilang baryo ay dumating. Ang ingay ng harapang bahay nina lolo Pilong, maririnig ang lahat ng klase ng ingay. Sabi nga ni Ikong (si Jongdae) yun na raw ang pinakamalaking umpukan para sa inuman. Nasapo ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng palad, hindi ito nakakaproud.

 

Kahit ung mga taong di pa niya nakita kahit kalian ay andun, nakaupo sa nakatumbang puno ng manga at ang iba nagkasya na lang na sumalampak sa lupa bitbit sa kamay ang kanila-kanilang bote ng gin, di alintana ang mga aso na kanina pa tumatahol.

 

Halos ibagsak ni Kyungsoo ang plato ng mani at ung pulutang hiniwang pipino na may yelo at paminta. Nagsiatake ang kung kani-kaninong kamay sa may plato. Namaywang lang si Kyungsoo at sinamaan ng tingin ang mga lalake.

 

“Kyungsoo, my lab!” isang sinok muna tapos ngiti. Pinalo nito ang upuan at naeexcite na umusog.

 

Sinabi nitong di daw syang maglalasing, takot pa ito ng maupo sa bangkitot lalo pa at hindi niya maintindihan kalahati ng kanilang sinasabi. Pero talagang tuwang-tuwa ang mga nakatatanda sa kanya, nung malamang anak na bunso ni Manong Joe ang popormahan ng binata, lahat sila nagtawanan at tinapik siya sa balikat _‘Kaya mo yan, nong!_ ’ Bumuhos ang alak, panay lang tungga ni Jongin sa binibigay sa kanya sa bawat kwento ng mga matanda tungkol sa kabataan ni Kyungsoo, tuwang-tuwa naman siyang makinig. Yung panahong wala itong salawal at minsan ay umuwing naihi sa sapatos. Noong una naiinis si Manong Joe, nananaway. Pero kalaunan siya na mismo nagtutuloy ng ibang kwento, medyo exage pa nga minsan kampay ng kamay. _‘Nanalo ang bunso ko sa kantahan sa bayan!’_

Tumawa si Seungsoo _, ‘Tapos pinalo ako ng tatay kasi ung Kodak na dala ko walang film!’_

 

Kalaunan, ang tatay na mismo ang nagsasalin ng alak sa baso niya. Ang lasing na Jongin ay madaldal na Jongin. Walang isang oras, siya na ang bumabangka. Nakasando na lang ito ng puti, ang Gucci shirt niya kanina ay may bahid na ng natapong alak, ipinunas daw kay Jongdae at ngayon ay nakasampay na lang sa sariling matipunong balikat. Naikwento niya ang unang pagkikita nila nina Kyungsoo one day in July that involved a lot of swearing and hot cookies. The odds. Tapos ung nagyari sa terminal ng tricycle moments ago. Bente minuto. Bente minuto daw siyang nakatayo sa walang tao at mahabang pila ng nakaparadang tricycle. Magkakalayo ang mga bahay, tanaw mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang mga bukid. May nakita rin siyang kalabaw at mga pabo—ung mga hayop na wala sa zoo. Nung makasakay, di niya daw napigilan. _“Manong, wag niyong iiwan ang motor niyo! Baka manakaw!”_

Natawa lang ang drayber, tatlong ngipin na lang ang kita pero todo ngiti sa kanya. Umiiling. Maraming nakakapagtaka sa probinsya at isa pa lahat ng tao rito halos magkakilala. Di alam ng drayber ang lot 114, pero nung banggitin niya si Lolo Pilong sa suhestyon rin ni Seungsoo, nagulat siya. “Ah, dun yun sa tapos ng tulay!”

 _“Tinawanan niya ako ‘tay!”_ sumbong ng lasing na binata.

Suminghal ang matanda, sabay dakot ng pipino, _“Yung bungi ba? Naku, ninong ni Haechan yun! Lagot sa kin un, tinawanan ka?”_

 

Mukha namang nagkakasundo na ang dalawa—aba, ewan lang lasing e, at kapag lasing ang kaibigan ng alak ay kaibigan mo rin—pero inis na si Kyungsoo, nakapaghugas na siya ng pinggan at nakapantulog na.

 

“Tay, alas onse na ho. Magsitulog na kayo.” A little more and kamukha na niya sarili niyang nanay pati sa tono ng boses. Proud na proud ang Kim Jongin sa tabi, yakap-yakap ang walang lamang bote ng Empi at nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo na nagsimula nang mangaral at manaway. Walang takot ang maliit na lalaki at pinagdadampot na ang mga baso sa lamesa. “Ta Insong! Wag kayong matulog sa ilalim ng kulungan ni George ha, hindi ho iyon ang bahay niyo! Tsaka nong Oka, tumawag na si ninang, galit!”

 

Siguro kapag mag-asawa na sila, susunduin din siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ikaw, hindi ka pa aalis dyan?”

 

Or baka hindi.

 

Kaya binitiwan nito agad ang bote at kay Kyungsoo sumuray-suray na kumapit despite the kicks and slaps. Hm, ambango kahit kilikili.

 

“Hoy lalake! Wag mong kakagapangin anak ko a! subukan mo lang at hahabulin kita ng itak!”

 

Not understanding anything because of the slurs and awesome dizziness brought by alcohol he actually felt like giggling, Jongin stood straight, two hands in mock salute. “Sige ho, BUKAS ULE—AH! _Baket na naman?”_

“Walang inuman bukas.” Dikta ni Kyungsoo and Jongin just dumbly pout.

 

Parang hayskul, yun nga lang hindi nakauniporme ang mga sumipol at kinilig. Grupo pa rin ito ng mga lasingerong labas ang tiyan at hahabulin na ng mga kani-kanilang asawa kapag di pa umalis. “Yun oh, wihiiw!”

 

Humagikgik ang taga-maynila, backed away a few steps only to dumbly make a show of looking at Kyungsoo like he saw him for the first time tapos takip ang bibig ng dalawang kamay. “Woa, kaninong asawa ito? Ang ganda…”

 

Tumayo si Tata Joe akmang hahabulin ang lasing na manliligaw ng kanyang anak pero nauna ang namumulang si Kyungsoong dumampot ng tabla at hinabol ang binata papuntang bahay. “Tay! Tulong!”

 

And you’ll just know na meron silang happy ending.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alam ko, nalihis medyo sa prompt. *eats clover chips then runs away*
> 
> Reminder: the way that I wrote Pangalatok dialect is not always the way you pronounce it. Ang hirap i-spell. Nakabasa ako dati ng rosary guide in pangalatok at naku grabe, nahirapan akong basahin yun. And yes, (real life) nilutuan ni uncle Mario ng pansit ang baby cow niya. Tapos the month before ung pansit kasi daw birthday ng tricycle.


End file.
